Hanaba Kihane
Hanaba Kihane, (木羽ハナバ, Kihane Hanaba), is a main character on the fanfiction series Naruto: Ketsu Chronicles, and its sequels, Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer and Ketsu Chronicles: War Against Hell, all written by Ishiino Gerdo. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a member of Team Neji, and a member of the Kihane Clan. She is known as one of the few shinobi in Konohagakure to utilize the rare Flora Release. Background Hanaba was born in a shinobi village in the distant Land of Rivers, a region in the world known for their vast quantity of freshwater rivers. When she turned three, Hanaba and her family, along with more than half of her clan moved to Konohagakure to participate in a intensive study of plantlife. Hanaba spent most of her time with her parents, learning about plants and their functions. When it was time for the Kihane Clan to return home, Hanaba's family and some clan members remained in Konoha to live there. At the age of seven, Hanaba became a great botanist for her age and vowed to become like her parents. A year later, she saved Genzo Nekiogama from a potential fatal spider bite using local herbs. Genzo vowed to protect her as long as she allowed her too, and the two became good friends, and eventually a couple. After her eleventh birthday, Hanaba expressed interest in enrolling in the ninja academy and becoming a shinobi. While there, she learned early that she had an affinity for Water Release. She also discovered she had another talent, the more powerful and rare Flora Release. She told no one but Genzo about it, wanting to show everyone how good she was without it first. Once she found out that Genzo was bullying Sanhiro Ketsu, she decided to ignore it, knowing that Genzo was doing it for a good reason. Personality When introduced in Ketsu Chronicles, Hanaba started out as a blunt, rough individual who only wanted to impress Genzo and would condone his actions. She especially seemed to get a kick out of bullying Sanhiro Ketsu. She also seemed to have a rivalry with Kaede Meitochi as well, attacking her at every turn. However, this was only a mask to help Sanhiro and Kaede each their true potential. Later on, Hanaba is truly revealed to be a proud, helpful, and very bright, though she is a bit brash at times. She, like Sanhiro, is an optimistic person who sees the best even during the darkest of times. Due to being around Genzo however, she is also very calculative and serious, knowing when things have to be done. She still retains her rivalry with Kaede, but it is less violent now and more competitive and friendly. She also loves to cheer up her friends whenever they are down. Unlike Kaede though, she is quick to speak her mind, which leads to confrontations. Due to being around Genzo for so long, Hanaba has sort of a connection to him and can sense whenever things are wrong with him. She can also read his true emotion, even if he his masking it. When Genzo fought against Sanhiro in the Bukarok Arc, Hanaba could feel every blow that landed on Genzo and even cried when she thought he was going to die. Despite usually being stoic and serious around Genzo, she has her moments of breaking down in his presence. Despite his appearance, it is shown that Genzo loves and cares for her greatly too. Hanaba has great aspirations towards becoming a Water Release master, just like Kaede wants to be. She also wants to become a great botanist and learn as much about plants as she can. Their similarity in their techniques is what fuel Hanaba and Kaede's rivalry. Despite working against one another, the two work well together and will help one another when in need. Hanaba also shares a close friendship with Taro Hyūga, due to their shared love for plantlife, and work together on botany projects. It is shown that she is a close friend to Art Uzūba too, as indicated by she, Genzo, and Art always being together during free time. This is also indicated by the Uzūba and Kihane clans being close partners, as their abilities help one another. Appearance Hanaba is a slightly tanned-skinned girl of slightly above average height with long dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail. She also has multiple bangs that frame and nearly covers the right side of her face. She also has dark green eyes that turn hazel at times. During the beginning arc of Ketsu Chronicles, she wore a white t-shirt, green shorts, and sandals. From the Ezemaru Arc and onward, taking place four years later, she wore a white and green hoodie with a white shirt underneath and white and green pants with her clan insignia in black. When she wasn't on a mission, she also wore a gold necklace with a blue crystal given to her by Genzo. During The Last Sealer and War Against Hell, she has gotten taller and her body curves more. She now wears a yellow and white hoodie that is unzipped open and a pink shirt underneath. She also wears white shorts with her clan insignia on the front of the right leg in black. She now wears steel-colored rectangular glasses, stating that her eyesight had decreased after a fight in the Land of Wind's desert. She also has a white one-strap shoulder backpack she carries her medical supplies in. Abilities When it comes to her abilities, Hanaba is a powerful kunoichi with techniques to overpower or conceal her weaknesses. Even when in academy school, she was the best female combatant there, due to mixed fighting strategies. Preferring ninjutsu in combat, she is mostly a mid-to-long range fighter and doesn't do really well in hand-to-hand combat. However, as she learns more jutsu, Hanaba is able to stand her own against a plethora of opponents. Even though she has an average amount of chakra, just like Kaede, Hanaba has excellent chakra control. Though it is slightly inferior to Keade's, Hanaba's chakra control is so great, she can use techniques and not waste a single drop of chakra while doing it. This also enables her to use powerful medical ninjutsu and even decrease the needed chakra for more powerful techniques. Taijutsu Hanaba is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat from training with Genzo and Art Uzūba and is able to take on many opponents unarmed. In the beginning, she was a capable close combantant and could capitalize on basic attacks. However, she still lacked more advanced fighting techniques that would allow her to fight evenly with taijutsu experts. Even so, she could use her ninjutsu in tandem to create a deceptive strike or a powerful combination attack. Her best taijutsu example was being able to keep up with Gen Nakaido, a well disciplined taijutsu specialist, for a short period of time. Hanaba was eventually taught in the Kihane's signature fighting style, Divine Lotus. Using this style, she could attack and fluster her enemies with spinning kicks, swiping blows, and graceful dodging, seemingly turning into a dancing warrior. While most members use their attacks to anger and confuse their opponents before taking them out with a well placed ninjutsu or poison, Hanaba is capable of attacking with great force as well. As a result, her fighting style deals serious damage as well as keep her unpredictable in battle. Chakra Control Despite having a little more than a normal chakra capacity, Hanaba is known to have excellent chakra control, the best among her team, even moreso than Genzo and Taro. Her control enables her to use her techniques to the fullest for the perfect amount of chakra, wasting little to none. She can also use incredible medical ninjutsu as a result. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu After Genzo is returned to the village after his battle against Sanhiro during the Bukarok Arc, Hanaba started training in the healing ninjutsu arts. She is considered a skilled medical ninjutsu user and is able to use many healing and cleansing techniques on whoever needs her help. Her profiency comes from being taught by both Sakura Haruno and Shizune at once. Though her skill is lesser to Kaede's, Hanaba comes very close to her. Hanaba knowledge of botany is her greatest strength in medical ninjutsu. Her skill of identifying plants and their parts and functions enables her to select the best ingredients needed for various poisons, antidotes, drugs, and healing medicines. Due to subjecting herself to various poison samples over the years, she has gained somewhat of an immunity to the active ingredients in poisons to nullify of lessen their effects. She also can substitude ingredients for others in order to increase potency of some mixtures and change the attributes of others. Like Kaede, Hanaba can also use healing Water Release Techniques as well. She excels in the Water Release: Healing Mist Spray technique, able to create a jet of water for a superior healing and detoxing effect. Nature Transformation Hanaba is a natural user of the Water Release nature. Her skill enables her to manipulate water out of many places, including the air. Her chakra control enables her to manipulate water much easier than most and at a faster rate for less chakra. Her skill with Water Release is so great, it is said that she is equally matched with Kaede, who is another Water Release expert. This in turn encourages Hanaba to improve and eventually surpass her rival. Hanaba is one of the few shinobi in the world to possess the power of the Flora Release kekkei genkai. Flora Release enables her to control any type of plantlife and even create plants using chakra. This enables her to create herbs for healing oils and ointments and use plants for attacks using their natural attributes. She can utilize almost any plant growing in every landscape. She even has the ability to become a human plant and even have her own photosynthetic cycle. Many who saw her skill call her a master of anything that grows roots, leaves, flowers, fruit, or spores. Intelligence Habana is known as a very intelligent kunoichi who has grown smarter as the series progressed. She was able to become of the elite few in class when it came to knowledge in battle. She was also had the dual tutelage in medical ninjutsu by both Sakura and Shizune, tutoring recieved to only a handful of people. Her knowledge in plants enables her to use Flora Release to its fullest, creating techniques that use the plant's best abilities. She is also a great choice when it comes to medical situations due to her knowledge of herbal remedies. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's Databook: **Hanaba hobbies include studying plants, practicing Water Release techniques, hanging out with Genzo, and having friendly competitions. **Hanaba has completed 323 missions in total: 59 D-rank, 66 C-rank, 139 B-rank, 48 A-rank, and 11 S-rank. **She wishes to fight Kaede, Sakura, Sasha, and Hashirama Senju. **Her favorite phrases are "Everything has an equal right to live." and "Even the tiniest of seeds can become forest giants." *Despite having access to Flora Release, she has no abilities that involve trees or wood, minus their leaves. This means that Flora Release and Wood Release are two different elemental natures. *Hanaba's name was once Rosetta Kechki, then Linne Kechkuro, and then Linne Kihane. It was finally changed to Hanaba Kihane due to the creator wanting to have her name tie in with her love for plants. *According to the series, she was technically younger than Kaede in the beginning, but was made older before the final version. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chūnin